megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fan Robot Masters
Robot Masters created by fans: Arsenal Man Arsenal Man is the 9th Robot Master created by Kalinka. He was originally built to fight in wars. He has 7 guns placed around his body. Arsenal Man is by far Kalinka's most elaborate Robot Master, harnessing the ability to transform into an operational tank. Whether he's in tank form or normal form, he still is able to launch a Crash Bomber that endlessly homes onto a locked target that the player can choose. However, on multiple occasions he has found his guns to be a little too wide, as birds may fly right into them and explode, because Arsenal Man is usually too heavily concentrated on winning the war to notice them. The feathers left over would cause more friction, meaning that his bombs would have a slightly smaller distance, which could end up being a saving grace for the enemy. Arsenal Man resembles Commando Man, but his main color scheme consists of dusky green, dim green, and rusty orange. Mega Man's color scheme when he gets his weapon is dim green and rusty orange. Echo Man A robot master created by drrandom and designed to confuse enemies by blowin soundwaves into mirrors which bounce around.However,he relies too much on his soundwaves instead of his own body and is really weak to he mega buster.He looks like Sheep Man but he isn't with the wool and fur and is more menacing a bit. Sea Man A robot master designed by Dr.Blowhole to clone and catch the fish population for his master,however he recently began to be an operation control and combat robot.He attacks by shooting random blasts at random directions,he also can use an burning hot sumpor liquid egg which bounces off walls and is potent to touch.He also will use his harpoon to attack with good aiming accuracy,although it is fairly easy to dodge.If below 50 percent of his lifebar,he will begin shooting his harpoon quickly when swimming to the other side.And when having less then 20 percent of his life he will begin to throw his harpoon at fast speeds spinning it to the wall causing an explosion which hurts enemies or the harpoon itself too. After the harpoon is destroyed,he however shows he has a huge suply of others to use. Breath Man A robot master created by zephyere and designed to help by blowing using super powerful bellows in his chest he resembles a human with sky blue armor and a blue helmet with a cloud on it he can blow winds up to 100 mph and inhale with a lot of force and hold his breath forever and can blow freeze breath and heat breath. Compute Woman Designed specifically to help the video game industry, Compute Woman is Kalinka's second Robot Master. She is, humorously, pixellated, built actually as a walking hologram more than anything else. She looks just like an 8-bit model. Her voice chip is very low-quality and usually accompanied by an ambiance of static. Likewise, she has to be very careful around electricity and water. Compute Woman is actually an excellent programmer, even though one hand is a drill and another is a gun. She is mainly purple, with a lot of black and red as well. Her whole face is shown and she actually has a ponytail. She has a large purple crest on her purple helmet. She has red hair to work with her 3-color limits. She has purple boots with white feet, and purple gloves with a red drill and a black gun tip. She also has a purple breastplate with red shoulder pads. Mega Man's weapon color scheme is purple and pink. Cyna Man Cyna Man is a rather kind Robot Master, is a good friend Mega Man and Proto Man, and has a powerful dark transformation. Cyna Man has never told Mega Man or Proto Man that he is actually a Wily # who escaped. Cyna Man has the appearance of a siberian husky dog breed, not a surprise as cyna means dog (ex. cynadont=dog tooth). Wily experimented with Evil Energy again on Cyna Man (at the time was created only a day ago) against the fact that Cyna Man refused to be his guinea pig in his experiment. The result of the experiment caused Cyna Man to go completely insane, almost killing Wily. Cyna Man rampaged for a day, until he calmed down and fainted in front of Light`s lab where Roll found him. Dark Cyna Man has an appearance more alike to that of a gray wolf than a dog, especially that he is much bigger. Mega Man, Dr. Light and Roll are unaware that he was created by Wily, but Proto Man knows. Wily regrets ever creating Cyna Man due to the incident. He attacks with claws, biting, a powerful tail, and while Dark, has a powerful dark beam. He also copies any ally`s and foe`s attacks. His personality is that of a rebel that is quick to help friends, a love of dogs, cats, and reptiles, and is quick to anger. (Note to self: Ask myself why my robot master has a connection with Megaman and Protoman, although Wily is evil and I should be making this Robot Master evil. I also broke the "NO Robot Master backstory with main protangonist" rule in the Megaman series) Felis Felis is a Wily # who escaped after Cyna Man escaped. Felis and Cyna Man share a sibling relationship, which is why she left after Cyna Man. Felis`s appearance is that of a pink tabby cat (she and Cyna Man walk upright and wear armor). Felis went in search of Cyna Man after deciding to quit being in Wily`s army before she was told to do an assassination mission to kill Dr. Light while Mega Man was not around to protect him. Proto Man found her and took her to Dr. Light`s lab where Cyna Man was recovering. She attacks with claws, copy ability, and ninja weapons. She is secretive, has ninja skills, shy, and can be gentle. Also likes dogs, cats and only the bearded dragon lizard as a reptile (especially tiger design bearded dragons). Metal Melissa D.W.N. 001 Metal Melissa: She was created by Dr. Wily, and she was very nice to the robot masters. She likes playing with her dolls and Mr. Meaty. She has a prince named Plantman. She's a little robot master and younger. She brings her pet named Yamiko the orange Bon Bonne baby. She likes to call the robot masters Mister. And she can be games and manga. Sometimes her good point is adoration and her bad point is crybaby, she enjoys drawing pictures and dislikes Punk. She can also throw Yamiko at each enemy target and sometimes things can get her into trouble. Or she can be in the megaman cartoon show in every episode. And she does have her cute personality and giggles alot. She likes Hana-chan from Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan. And she can also transformed into an ojamajo. She sometimes like Dr. Wily. Disco Man= Disco Man is nice when he sees everyone except for megaman. His attacks are dicso throw and rainbow discos. Orcus A Stardroid themed after the recently discovered planet Orcus. His appearance is that of a robot with a planet for a head, shoulders and body but due to a lack of parts Wily had to replace his legs with the treads of a Blader tank. Instead of a left hand he has three blasters attached to his gauntlet. He is extremley dangerous, showing little regard for the robots working under him and will destroy them if necessary or even if they annoy him. The only armour he wears are on his planet torso and uses gauntlets to protect his arms. He attacks opponents with his tri-barreled blaster, a space time sword, a freeze ray and sending out modified mets to do his bidding. He was originally designed to give tours of a planeterium but Wily captured and reprogrammed him. Siren A female Robot Master with the power of sound. Siren's real name is Sonia, but she got her name because of her powers. Her appearance is a young but very attractive female robot with purple hair that is worn in a ponytail and light blue armor. Siren's hands have retractable speakers built into her palms that are more than just for show because she can transmute her arms into sound-amplifying cannons. She also has large mechanical bat-like wings that can melt into her back when not in use. Siren wears high heel-like boots that can convert into energy talons. She can amplify her voice transmitter at will to attack. Siren can attack with sound pulses, a sonic scream, and slashing with her energy talons. She is gentle when not in battle, and fearsome in battle. She likes Greek Mythology and any kind of music. Vulcan Man A male Robot Master with the ability to control energy. Vulcan Man is DVN-001(Daejien Vulpes Number 001). His appearance is that of an attractive teenage male, with long blond hair in a ponytail and purple eyes. Vulcan Man is a partner of Mega Man, as that was his original function until he was modified to think for himself making him the base for X and Zero. He tends to form his energy into a sword which is his favored method of attack, but he can also use the V-Buster (a modified version of the Mega Buster) and the variable weapons system, just like Mega Man, but he only needs to see the weapon used once to use it in battle, but the problem is that it takes twice as much energy as it would Mega Man. Vulcan Man doesn't really like Proto Man as he is rather annoyed by the whistle, even though his creator thinks it's a catchy tune, and frequently he and Proto go at it, while Mega Man and Rush watch. He tends to take after his creator as he is fond of the human race and views Dr. Wily as nothing more than a person who took a step backwards instead of forwards like Dr. Light is doing and views Bass as a renegade that must be reprogrammed before he causes more harm to humans. Vulcan Man's weakness is any high pitched sound and if Mega Man ever defeated him... he would get the Vulcan Cannon, a powerful attack that can be charged. This is not the Vulcan Man seen in Mega Man EN. Pyro Man The fourth Fire-themed Robot Master. He uses the Fire Storm and Atomic Fire, as well as his own attack, the Pyro Burst. He is, quite easily, the most powerful of the Fire RMs. He is a pyromaniac who burns everything in sight, even his fellow RMs. He has a head that appears to be Mega Man's head mixed with Fire Man's, with vents on his shoulders and buster cannons that shoot out fire. He has two arm cannons. Scrap Man The third junk-themed Robot Master. Scrap Man was created by accident when Wily decided to throw a wrecked Sniper Joe into the "trash pit". However, the scrapped Sniper Joe was still alive. He saw that he was most definitely beyond repair and thus decided to make a new body for himself. He drew remains of robots in the "trash pit" to himself using his still-functioning communication system, and attached them to his body. However, he didn't know that he drew an Evil Energy crystal into himself, and the crystal's radiation was "affecting" the junk. Over time, the junk transformed, and Scrap Man sprung forth. Scrap Man looks like a pitch black humanoid mecha with an eye visor. His Sniper Joe eye is still visible underneath his visor. Scrap Man's body is decorated with glowing purple technological designs. These serve more than just decoration, though. The designs indicate where his black Evil Energy-constructed armor can be detatched. Underneath his armor, the mass of scrap robots that make up his body are revealed. At the front of his chest is his Evil Energy Reactor, which is a small capsule that contains his power crystal. Scrap Man's body is constantly churning Evil Energy. Scrap Man wears his armor because he believes his armor hides his imperfect body. Scrap Man is half the size of Frost Man, but is as twice as strong. The only attack that can dismantle his armor is a Charge Shot. He is weak to weapons that can easily clog his Evil Energy Reactor. His special weapon is the Scrap Sphere, a weapon that mimics the Dust Crusher when uncharged, and mimics the Junk Shield when charged. Sound Man The second sound-themed Robot Master (Shade Man was the first). Sound Man was originally one of many karaoke robots. Wily stole him because he thought that he would make a great Robot Master. Wily then modified Sound Man beyond his original specifications. Sound Man looks like Napalm Man, only blue and gold, has hands instead of Napalm Bomb launchers, no shoulder missile launchers, no treads, and has an actual head. Sound Man's head is square with a gold mouthplate and a light green "V" shaped visor. Next to Sound Man's head are two speakers (one on either side of his head) that retract when not in use. Sound Man's shoulders also contain speakers. His chest contains a large speaker which he only uses for his ultimate attack, which is a sonic boom. Sound Man has the ability to deploy speaker drones, which emit sound pulses which temporarily disable his opponent's ability to attack. Sound Man himself uses a barrier of sound to defend himself. He also uses his speakers to fire reflecting sound waves. Sound Man's special weapon is the Sound Pulse, which is similar to the Noise Crush, except it reflects off surfaces. V Man V Man was somewhat of an oddity, being a Light robot created from stolen Wily plans. Using his V Cannon, an average buster that can fire shots that split in a V pattern, and the Blinder Beam, a weapon that can paralyze any foe for a short time, he mixes offense and defense well. V Man is red, with a V theme extending from his head to his legs. His head is an average shape, except for the two protrusions coming from the sides of his head, and a V on his forehead. He has a narrow torso, with a large V adding bulk to it and creating shoulder pads. His V Cannon is on his left arm, and his Blinder Beam is on his right arm. Hydro Man One of the latest Wily RMs, Hydro Man is Dr. Wily's most powerful water RM. His Hydro Cannon fires water at massively high pressure, high enough to erode rock and cut metal. He can extinguish any flame. He considers himself far superior to Bubble Man and Wave Man. His head has a constant torrent of water erupting from the top. Spam Man Spam Man was created by Dr. Wily, to serve his guests. His Spam Launcher launches 5-Tons of spam at people. His head is a can of Spam. He was eventually cooked by the Fire Robot Masters and fed to Dr. Wily. He is quite cynical and a great cook. Stealth Woman She is a black ops robot who infiltrate enemy bases to do missions like rescue missions and reconaissance. She's also a fan of the Konami series Metal Gear Solid, idolizing the main protagonist of the series, Snake. She was created by Dr.Madison, and is the oldest sibling of her mother's creations. Her form fitting armor and the sound absorbing material on the bottoms of her feet allow her to move stealthily. STAGE Her stage contains a laser tripwire gimmick. There are lasers of three different colors. The red lasers are instant death as they are wired to semtex, a powerful explosive. Green tripwires are wired to automatic turrets. Blue tripwires send tellies out. BATTLE DATA Stealth Woman has two methods to attack. Her first and primary attack is her buster that shoots uncharged dark purple shots that behave much like Rockman's shots. Her special weapon in the stealth sheild which makes her impervious to laser attacks but it is unable to withstand other attacks in it's first state. At half health, Stealth Woman will charge her sheild, making it able to take a few hits from Rockman's other attacks.Stealth Woman is weak to fire and ice weapons because extreme temperatures mess up her energy core. Assist Woman Stealth Woman's younger sister and the second oldest sibling of the Madison family. Assist Woman is a robot literally capable of doing 101 different jobs from lab assistance to photography. Cyber Man Cyber Man was created by Dr. Wily to hack into government computers in order to steal information. He is capable of traveling through cyberspace much like Net Navis. However, he can also exit out of cyberspace into the real world. His weapon, the Matrix Missile, causes a stream of 1's and 0's to be left behind in the air and electrocute anything that touches them. After a while of being suspended in the air, the 1's and 0's eventually dissolve away. He likes surfing the net and he dislikes firewalls. Earth Man He is one of the most crucial robot masters assembled by Dr. Light as his job is to maintain sustainability especially the environment within the planet. Earth Man has the ability to control the earth, sandstones, rock, lava, vegetation and minerals. He could survive in any environmental hazards whether its water pressure or high intense levels and rate of temperature. In attack mode, channelling opponents powers is his specialty and it's used to gain advantage. He could jump high lengths and reach further distance in a large/small scale, depending on the environment. Also he can regenerate and heal other robots and organics. He is much of a loner and neglects most offers for assistance. Bransrubar's Robot Masters I have created several lists of Robot Masters but this is my earliest. They are listed in order of weakness (each one weak against the last). Warrior Man A fighter type who believes in fighting with honor. He is very human like in appearance with a white gi, black belt, flat top brown hair and a red headband. His main attack is the Dragon Punch which sends a dragon shaped energy pulse from his fist. Cyclone Man A tall, thin robot with a blue body and black wings that stretch from under his arms to his body. The overall appearance makes him seem like a kite or a hang glider. He is rather selfish and haughty, not having any sympathy when his comrades are defeated. His main attack is Torado Juggernaut; a wind attack very similar to Tengu Man's Tornado Hold. Puzzle Man His body is made up of colorful, detachable parts and he has a child-like mentality. His body can break apart and form into various shapes and weapons. His main attack is Gamepiece Shuriken; he flings razor edged puzzle pieces. Media Man His torso is a large computer complete with keyboard. One arm is a normal arm while the other has a satellite dish for a hand. Media Man has a tail shaped like an electrical plug with which he can recharge himself. He is rather hyper and is obsessed with media based technology (computers, TV's, and such). His main attack is Data Storm which is simply a wave of electrical energy. He has a secondary attack called Lightning Tail where his tail wraps around his enemies and electrocutes them (secondary because it's harder to use). Ocean Man Reminiscent of Wave Man in appearance. He cares very much for the oceans and hates humans for polluting them. His main attack is Kraken's Wrath; water tentacles attack his enemies and hurl them around. The room in which he fights Mega Man sometimes floods and is sometimes dry. When it's flooded he gains the extra attack Bubble Hold where he'll shoot bubbles that attempt to trap Mega Man and hold him in place. Summer Man He is basically similar to Proto Man in appearance but with no scarf. He has a calm, philosophical personality. His main attack is August Sun which is a ball of fire he forms in his hands then throws. He also has the attack Fire Trail where he speeds past his enemies leaving fire in his wake. Winter Woman She is Summer Man's younger sister and her appearance is a cross between a figure skater and a doll. Her body is adorned with various shades of blue and her feet are ice skates. She is proud and enjoys taunting her enemies. Her main attack is Arctic Shield which protects her from damage while freezing whatever it touches. She also has her Dash Slash where she charges her enemies and kicks at them with her sharp feet. Chaos Men Twin human looking robots, one white and one black. They both have amazing agility and jumping power as well as the ability to momentarily hover. Their joint main attack is Chaos Magic which will stop time. While time is frozen everything appears black and white. They each have a simple laser attack (Light Beam and Darkness Strike). They are actually weak to each other's lasers, so freezing one with Arctic Shield with good timing will cause him to be hit by his brother's attack and take damage. Pikmin Master's Robot Masters Wow, I already made two games' worth of RMs and then some, not counting Century Man. Century Man, AKA Pop DLCWN-100 Century Man is not a fightable RM. Drs. Light and Cossack want to make a time travelling robot and guess who wants the idea? Since the good Doctors knew what's coming, they personally asked Wily to assist. He is incapable of fighting and is a master of disguise, stealth, and holograms to make sure no one from the past or future. He can travel way into the Zero series, but is unsure if he can go further without malfunctioning. He has a predominantly white color scheme and has the appearance of a college student with a lab coat. His "weapon" is called "Temporal Illusion", which makes the user invisible and invincible, draining energy like Time Stopper. Game 1 Stun Woman Has the appearance of an attractive (by Robot Master standards) woman wearing a gold Ancient Egyptian-style dress. She makes sure other Robot Masters don't become defective with Stunning Heart. The move can also be used to reprogram other Robot Masters (yes, even Mega Man), but chooses not to because she finds it unnecessary...so far. Her weapon is called "Stunning Heart". The user launches a heart that deals electric-elemental damage and paralyzes those that don't OHKO. Deals massive damage to "male" Robot Masters and does not work on "female" Robot Masters. The reason for this is because this weapon makes the target think the user is Stun Woman. Some say she and Pharaoh Man have something going on, but that's a rumor. Hot Woman She has the appearance of a belly dancer and is a fire-themed RM. Her dances build up temperature, so he's pretty much a moving heater. Her weapon is "Fire Dance", which is effectively a fire shield, but instead of the typical shield animation, Fire Dance is a twister of fire aroud the user. Flame Man has a huge robot crush on Hot Woman. Awesome Man When all else fails, Awesome Man comes to the rescue. Is pretty much a superhero with a very...hammy...personality. His weapon is "AWESOME LAZAR", in all caps. It mimicks the Shoop Da Whoop, as it charges a lot before firing a beam so strong and wide, it OHKOs anything not immune to it, even Robot Masters. But it can be used once before energy is drained and can not be used again until all energy is restored. Better pick up some Weapon Tanks! Flat Man This is it. The Rock Man-XXXX-Cut Man triangle is complete. Mega Man is pure good and Cut Man can go either way, so Flat Man is pure evil. He's meant to create electronic paper so that there's no need to get paper from trees. Flat Man is...flat, mostly...and is predominantly green in color. His weapon is the Paper Cut, which can 2KO Mega Man easily, but does regular damage to Proto Man, Bass, etc. He is also completely immune to the Mega Buster (again, Proto Man, et. al. can damage him with their regular Busters). The weapon, Paper Cut, is a cutter-themed weapon that can reflect projectiles, but it tricky to do that, as it goes straight, then curves down, and it only reflects projectiles when it curves. Glacier Man Just another Ice-themed RM. Does pretty much the opposite of Hot Woman, minus the dance. That means he can generate cold temperatures, enough for water, and even nitrogen, to freeze. Looks like an older Ice Man, wearing a Polar Bear fur coat. His weapon is Glacier Rise, which makes a giant rectangular-ish glacier appear from the floor. Mega Man can walk on the glacier, but it's slightly slippery. Guard Man If the name of this Robot Master doesn't tell you what it does, I don't know what will. Has the appearance of a British guard. All he does is attack and defend with Wave Guard. He doesn't jump or move, unless necessary. However, he has strong rapid-fire multi-directional attacks from his buster. His Weapon is Wave Guard, a strong shield attack. The user cannot move when this shield is active, even in midair, which makes it a psuedo-platform. The shield is active by holding the attack button. When the button is released, a circular wave of energy is released all around the user, attacking anything in its way. Virus Man The actual RM doesn't like the name for obvious reasons, but is stuck with it. Virus Man is actually a nice RM, but the idiot who named him (Wily) wants the general public to think he's a menace to society. His weapon is Venom Shot, which is poisonous to robots, doing the classic RPG status ailment "Poison" to enemies. Virus Man is cursed with this weapon, as he has nothing else to defend himself with and only uses it as a last resort. Surf Man Guess the element. Originally programmed to be a professional surfing teacher, guess who showed up to reprogram him for combat. Has a typical Surfer Dude accent and the weapon is Sweet Tide. Surf Man looks like a typical surfer dude and has an awesome surfboard attack. Surf Man has no buster and can only attack with the surfboard and Sweet Tide. Sweet Tide can only be used on the ground. The user does a mini-jump and two huge waves of water appear in front and behind the user. When Surf Man uses it, he rides on his surfboard. Game 2 Thermo Man Thermo Man is pretty much Hot Woman and Glacier Man combined, regulating temperature while using extreme heat and cold for attack. The design is somewhat similar to both as well. He's good friends with Freeze Man from 7''. His weapon is Cold Flare, where the user throws an ice ball to the ground, releasing multiple fire balls upwards. '''Twist Man' Top Man has nothing on this. But then again, Top Man has nothing on anyone but Toad Man. Twist Man loves to multitask and it turns out he loves baseball, tennis, and figure skating for some reason. Has a mostly yellow color scheme and runs on pretty much itself, meaning the more he spins, the more energy it produces. His weapon is Super Spin. Like Top Spin, the user spins and is a melee attack. The huge difference is that the user can use it on the ground, is invulnerable during the spin, and solar energy, as in what the Mega Buster is made of, spins around the user, having more horizontal range. The attack still cannot easily kill enemies above and below the user. When the move is used on the ground and moves, the user moves faster. Can be used to reflect projectiles, as Repel Magnet can only reflect physical attacks. Boom Man As the name states, Boom Man loves explosions: Bombs, fireworks, whatever; if it explodes, or even implodes, then Boom Man likes it. Actually, Boom Man used to be a very serious explosives specialist, but then he met Bomb Man while at work. The rest is history. Looks like a big cluster of dynamite with arms and legs. The weapon is Self-Destruct. The attack itself surrounds the user in an explosion that hurts the user as well as anything affected by it. It's a dangerous weapon, as it can deplete the user's hit points (of course, Boom Man is immune). The longer the charge, the more hit points lost. By itself and no charge, Mega Man takes 1HP and the explosion is short, but slightly effective. The longest charge takes up half of Mega Man's health and OHKOs most powerful enemies. When HP is less than half health, the attack can not be fully charged and the max damage will leave Mega Man at 1HP. Bounce Woman Her name was originally "Bunny Woman" and is...a...you know...Whoever created her originally programmed her to be...that... Because she can no longer stand her own programming, she willingly turned to Wily so he can turn her into a weapon. Her looks did not change that much and has higher acrobatics. She looks like a Playboy Bunny (you know the rest). Her weapon is Bouncing Bunnies. It functions similarly to Spring Man's Wild Coil, but with bunnies. Empty Man A Robot Master from outer space, Empty Man thinks that he is the strongest robot ever because he has possibly the best weapon ever. Obviously, this ticks off Bass. Empty Man looks like Alien X from Ben 10: Alien Force, but minus the horns and star spots, with the legs and arm cannons of traditional humanoid RMs. His weapon is Spacial Reverse. It absorbs attacks and releases them in a stronger state. Because of the function of this move, the user cannot move and can still be attacked by physical strikes. Liquid Man Scientists tried to emulate Wily's Devil series and produced a replica called Liquid Man. What the scientists don't know is that because Wily made the Devil series, he has a sort of control over them, including Liquid Man. Unlike the devil series, Liquid Man is capable of things other RMs can do, like speech. Also, Liquid Man doesn't want to destroy stuff, although by nature is still loyal to Wily. Like the Devil series, he attacks by splitting his body into spheres and move around to reform. His weapon is Liquid Sphere, which launches a sphere of the substance Liquid Man is made of. For unexplained reasons, it's the only long-ranged move that isn't affected by Empty Man's weapon. Liquid Man himself can only be hit with Push Man and Beam Man's weapon. The Repel Magnet can hit Liquid Man while in sphere form without hurting the user and Laser Beam is the primary weakness. Push Man A magnetism-based RM. He creates a magnetic field around him made to repel things. Push Man seems to have difficulty finding a job recently because the way he uses magnetism isn't exactly what others need. Looks similar to Magnet Man, but with various elements moved around and changed. His weapon is Repel Magnet, which is essentially the magnetic field mentioned. It's a shield weapon. Beam Man The laser guy. Simple as that. He can concentrate energy (mostly solar) into a laser, called Laser Beam. There is nothing particularly special about the looks, other than being humanoid and with several colors. The Laser Beam fires a straight line of concentrated solar energy, doing piercing damage, meaning that if an enemy gets destroyed by this move, the laser continues. Dr. Banana's Robot Masters I've made about a game of Robot Masters. If you see any of these and think 'Hey, I thought of that first!' I did not steal the ideas from anyone. All these RMs were made when I was bored in Science/English class. Volt Man Volt Man is an RM created from old parts of Elec Man that didn't get used. Dr. Light created a robot out of them, but good ol' Wily stole and reprogrammed him. Being made from spare parts, he's a little clunky and quite easy to defeat, but he's confident anyway. He has a one-sided rivalry with Elec Man, who just ignores Volt Man most of the time. Volt Man's weapon is called the Volt Wisp. It's a ball of electricity that travels along the floor, but not in a rolling way. If you've ever used Pikachu's special attack in Super Smash Bros., you know what I'm talking about. Volt Man has a yellow-orange body, with a black head, hands, and feet. He has a lightning-rod-esque spike on his head. He doesn't have an arm cannon and his weakness is Crunch Claw. Harpoon Man Harpoon Man is a water-themed RM. He is modeled after both a stereotypical whaling ship captain ("Thar she blows!") and Wave Man. He has a line of short hair-like spikes going down the back of his head, and a long white beard that is actually a radar device. His chest is large and durable, and his shoulders provide extra protection. He is shades of blue all over, and his hands are both arm cannons, designed to shoot his Liquid Harpoons. He is weak to Volt Wisp. Dragon Man Dragon Man started out in life much like Mega Man: Wily, lonely, lonely evil mastermind he is, created a son to call his own. Bass had become much too obsessed with gaining power to be like a son, so Wily built a replacement to look after him. He called his son Canon (in keeping with the whole music-name thing). When Wily decided to try to take over the world again, Canon volunteered to fight to keep Mega Man from harming his father. Wily fitted him with all the best armour and weapons, and Dragon Man was born. Dragon Man has red and orange armour, with a helmet shaped like a dragon's head and a tail coming down the back of it. He has two bat-like wings on his back, and his right hand has been modified into an arm cannon that shoots his weapon, Dragon Breath. It's essentially a straight flamethrower. Dragon Man believes that Wily is in the right, and Mega Man is evil for trying to stop him. He is weak to Liquid Harpoon. Judo Man A kung-fu fighting robot modified from a kung-fu teacher. Judo Man was improperly named, but Wily doesn't know too much about martial arts, and Kung-Fu Man didn't sound as good. Judo Man is a bipedal, somewhat humanoid turtle with a black bandana around his head (sound familiar?) He also wears black wrist guards and boots. Judo Man attacks with kung-fu moves, and his favourite (Judo Chop) can break boulders. He is weak to Dragon Breath. Hammer Man Hammer Man was built for construction, much like his 'little brother', Guts Man. He considers Guts Man his big brother because of the similarities in their design: they are made from the same dense material, they have the same colour scheme, and they wear the same Met hat. Hammer Man looks a lot like Guts Man (yes, I know I just said that), but with large steel mallets on the ends of his arms. His arms also have tons of joints, making it possible for him to get into hard-to-reach places. The hammers also come off, and have special anti-gravity devices that allow them to fly. He uses this in his attack, Chuck Hammer. His weakness is Judo Chop. Fan Woman Fan Woman is a master of air, like Air Man and Wind Man. She carries twin paper fans, and uses them to whip up her Fan Gust attack. She has the same helmet as her personal idol, Splash Woman, but it's green with a pair of feathers. For some reason, Wily gave her a cape with a paper fan motif, but she hates it and only wears it outside of battle. She is somewhat smitten with Mega Man, much to Wily's dismay. She is weak to Chuck Hammer. Sugar Man The idea for Sugar Man came when he told one of his robots to go buy some groceries while he was thinking of new RMs. When the robot returned with the groceries, Wily saw a bag of sugar and got an idea. Sugar Man is a small robot shell coated in 100000 layers of sugar, kept on him by static electricity. His eyes are pointed in different directions, and his teeth (which are always in a permanent sugar-high grin) are few, and the ones that are left are yellowed. That was his design. Otherwise, he's a giant blob of sugar with hands and feet. His attack, Sugar Rush, involves him speeding around insanely, hoping to smash into someone. He loves his sugar and doesn't want any of it to fall off, and thus hates strong winds. Guess what his weakness is. Crunch Man A ferocious RM, Crunch Man is all white and black. His eyes have no pupils and his giant teeth are kept in a perpetual sneer, giving the impression of a scary robot, but he's quite nice to his friends. His enemies, though, get ripped to shreds in seconds. On the back of his head are long, black teeth, that do nothing except look good. On his chest is a large fanged mouth, which he grabs his enemies in and smashed them into the ceiling and floor repeatedly. His main weapon, though, is his claw, a spitting image of his head that he shoots at Mega Man. It does not fall or stop until it hits something, and they regrow fast. His weakness is the Sugar Rush. BeamLaser7890's Robot Masters I haven't created or have an idea of any game, but I use my imagination to draw Robot Masters; if you want I'll post my drawings, talk to me on my User Page. ENJOY............NNNNNNOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!!!!! Static Man The first RM created by Dr. Know Around. His theme is static: on his boots he has a static glass ball, on his chest too; he also has static glass balls on the hands and on his head. He has an arrogant personality and he thinks he is better than all others RMs. His gloves, boots and globes are purple, his arms and legs are black and he has a silver mouth and nose. His weapon is the Static Pulse. Candy Man The second Dr. Know Around's RM. His theme is the sugar and/or candy, he looks like a cook and he is very fat. He has claws on the place of the hands, and no legs but he has a rocket. He wants everybody like his candys, he always have a lollipop. His attack is the Candy Wave. Temperature Man The third Dr. Know Around's RM. His themes is fire and ice, he use the two (fire and ice). He have a thermometer on his chest, he is one side blue and the other side is red. He have thermometers on his boots. His weapon is the Temperature Meter. Dynamite Man The fourth Dr. Know Around's RM. He's the second most powerful bomb-themed RM (the first is Grenade Man); his chest looks like a grenade he have danger-lines on all his body. On his cannon he has a dynamite and his head is a torch (like the head from Fire Man). His weapon is the Dynamite Crusher, who mimics the Star Crush from Star Man. Pyro Man The fifth Dr. Know Around's RM. He is the most powerful fire-themed RM, his feet looks like rockets and he has two Buster cannons called Psychotic Firer. His personality is similar to Burn Man. Basically, he's very, very similar to Fire Man. Otherwise, he's a copy of Fire Man. Jello Man The sixth Dr. Know Around's RM. His torso is a cube of gelatin and his gloves and boots are, too. His personality is very charismatic and he is a cool RM; the only thing he doesn't like is peoples who say to him: "you are a piece of jello!". His weapon is the Jello Spray. Dog Man The seventh Dr. Know Around's RM. He looks like a canine, but he looks like more a wolf than a dog. He is very violent and hostile, but he's a good friend of who give him food and love (Dr. Know Around). His weapon is the Midnight Bite. Cat Woman The eighth Dr. Know Around RM. He is the "good friend" of Dog Man, but in reality, she likes him. Like Jello Man, she is very charismatic and she is a good friend of every people. His weapon is the Midday Bite (the reverse of Dog Man's weapon). Puff Man The first Dr. Now Around (son of Dr. Know Around) RM. Puff Man has a kid mentality just like Puzzle Man. His weapon is the Puffer Cannon, which shoots some puff gums. Basically, Puff Man is a walking gum, he is very generous to his friends, he don't like to fight with Mega Man, Proto Man and Bass because he's not truly evil. Zombie Man The second Dr. Now Around RM. He is a walking dead body, basically, hes a ZOMBIE! His weapon is the Zombie Shot, which looks like the Search Snake. Apollo He is a Stardroid created by Dr. Now Around. He looks like a rocket and a starship fused. He is a good strategist and a war commander and... a good friend, too (for those whom respect him). Somarinoa's Robot Masters Somarinoa has well over a hundred robot masters, although they are far from all being added to the wikia. For a categorized list of these as they are added, see this page. 'Copy Masters' The Copy Masters are a group of sixteen Copy Robots created out of spare parts of the various robot masters which Mega Man had to face. , robo-hippie.]] *'Copy Deca:' Built out of parts of the robot masters seen during the events of Mega Man 10. *Copy Duo: Built out of parts of the robot masters seen during the events of Mega Man 2. *Copy Nein: Built out of parts of the robot masters seen during the events of Mega Man 9. *Copy Ocho: Built out of parts of the robot masters seen during the events of Mega Man 8. *Copy Quartet: Built out of parts of the robot masters seen during the events of Mega Man 4. *Copy Quintet: Built out of parts of the robot masters seen during the events of Mega Man 5. *Copy Septus: Built out of parts of the robot masters seen during the events of Mega Man 7. *Copy Sextant: Built out of parts of the robot masters seen during the events of Mega Man 6. *Copy Solo: Built out of parts of the robot masters seen during the events of Mega Man. *Copy Trio: Built out of parts of the robot masters seen during the events of Mega Man 3. *''Unnamed Copy Master 1'': Built out of parts of the robot masters seen during the events of Mega Man PC, combined with the Genesis Unit. *''Unnamed Copy Master 2'': Built out of parts of the robot masters seen during the events of Mega Man 3 PC. *''Unnamed Copy Master 3'': Built out of parts of the robot masters seen during the events of Mega Man V. *''Unnamed Copy Master 4'': Built out of parts of the robot masters seen during the events of Rockman & Forte. *''Unnamed Copy Master 5'': Built out of parts of the robot masters seen during the events of Rockman & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha. *''Unnamed Copy Master 6'': Built out of parts of the robot masters seen during the events of Rockmen R: Dr. Wily's Counterattack. 'Dr. Grenouille's RMs' , Gold Man and Hylid Man. The other 4 do not resemble these RMs.]] Dr. Grenouille was commissioned by a trio of allied RMs - Toad Man, Frog Man and Poison Man - to build another 5 robot masters to compliment themselves and form the Anura Unit. She complied, and thus these five RMs exist, although they do not follow her direct order as she is not evil and was simply privately contracted, they still have a certain respect for her due to her being their "mother". *Aparo Woman: A swarm-producing female robot master based upon the surinam toad. *Gold Man: A gold-themed robot master based upon the golden toad. *Horn Man: A spiny robot master based upon the horned toad. *Hylid Man: An arboreal robot master based upon the red-eyed tree frog. *Rana Man: A large robot master based upon the bullfrog. 'Dr. Kojiro's RMs' .]] *Acid Man *Cave Man *Edamame Man *Funnel Man *Gladius Man *Grape Man *Nanite Man *Nunchaku Man *Panda Man *Pendulum Man *Rush Man *Snow Man *Tolley Man *Traffic Man *Web Man *Worm Man 'Dr. Kojiro's Scovillains' The Scovillains are the personal bodyguards of Dr. Kojiro. Being bodyguards, each was replaced in turn as they were soundly defeated over the course of Kojiro's rampage. *Bell *Cayenne *Habanero *Jalapeño *Paprika *Pasilla *Tabasco 'Galaxy Droids' The Galaxy Droids are a group of Stardroids built by an unknown interstellar agency which built each on the theme of various alien races throughout the cosmos. While there are likely hundreds of these, only one group has ever shown up on Earth, where they attempted to wreak havoc on the surface. *Hunts Man: Based on the Predator franchise's Yautja. *Xeno Man: Based on the Alien franchise's Xenomorphs. 'The Wily Rejects' faces off against Mega Man.]] *'Bat Man:' RM removed from official Wily lineups after his discovery of Batman. *Brick Man: Prototype of Stone Man*'Cement Man: Prototype of [Concrete Man *Cutter Man: Emo-themed RM built off of the blueprints of Cut Man. *'Dreidel Man:' Prototype of Top Man. *'Flasher Man:' Prototype of Flash Man. *'Friction Man:' Prototype of Wood Man. *Frog Man: Prototype of Toad Man *'Icecube Man:' Prototype of Ice Man. *'Iron Man *''' RM removed from offical wily lineup after his discovery of Iron-Man *'Kool-Aid Man:' RM removed from official Wily lineups after a cease-and-desist order by the Kraft Foods Company. *'Lamp Man:' Prototype of Bright Man. *'Pack Man:' RM removed from official Wily lineups after his discovery of Pac-Man. *'Statue Man:' Prototype of Hard Man. *'Spider Man:' RM removed from official Wily lineups after his discovery of Spider-Man. *'Stay Puft Marshmallow Man:' RM Removed from offical Wily lineups after his discovery of Ghostbusters. *'Trojan Man:' RM removed from official Wily lineups after his embarrassing discovery of a certain product on the market. *'X Man:' RM removed from official Wily lineups after his discovery of the X-Men. Caramelangel714's Robot Masters Celt Man Helix Man Rose Woman Seismic Man Tetro Man Wicked Man Narci Man =Dr. Kasuga Azure's Robot Masters= *'Lepus Woman' Lepus Woman is a bunnygirl-themed Robot Master originally built to herd rabbits. Her weapon, the Mallet Strike, is made entirely of reinforced wood. When not in battle, she enjoys nothing more than playing tricks on unsuspecting robots. Despite this, she has a playful nature that makes her fun to be around. *'Ermine Man' Ermine Man is a ermine-themed Robot Master originally built for expedition in climates with low temperatures. His weapon, the Ermine Fang, fires a spreadshot of 5 icicles that fly at a very fast speed towards foes. He's also got a flexible body which enables him to slide through tight spaces with ease, making him a very tricky opponent to deal with. His cocky nature does tend to get him in trouble with others often, though he's very resourceful and has a vast knowledge of different animals one can find in the winter. *'Depth Man' Depth Man is a Robot Master originally built to help preserve aquatic life, he works at an underwater colony and checks on the endangered species while chasing off any poachers angrily. His weapon, the Depth Bubble, fires a bubble composed entirely of high-pressurized water capable of crushing even concrete. Thanks to being underwater for the majority of his time, he has grown irritable and snarky towards others, often lashing out at them for making any jokes referring to his job and lifestyle. However, he simply does his tasks with no questions asked. *'Onion Man' Onion Man is a short onion-like Robot Master originally built to manage a solar greenhouse. His weapon, the Onion Bomb, throws large onion-shaped bombs that, upon exploding, release fumes capable of messing with his foe's eyes. He tends to make puns often and comes off as a total braggart often, though he tends to get emotional easily. *'Zap Man' Zap Man is a stout and battery-shaped Robot Master originally built to regulate energy in power plants and recharge them in case of emergency. His weapon, the Zap Ball, fires a spark of electricity which can electrify the ground/walls/certain obstacles upon contact. He's rather eccentric and can get flabbergasted with others at times, but he's actually very eager when it comes to his work. *'Silphy Woman' Silphy Woman is a female jet-themed Robot Master originally built to serve as aerial traffic. With her built-in jet engines on her back, she can fly up to speeds rivalling that of Quick Man. Her weapon, the Silphy Tornado, enables her to release devastating tornadoes from her hands, though she can fire it from behind her to make herself go even faster. She has a tomboyish nature and sees Jupiter as a rival, obviously because of one thing they have in common: they're both obsessed with speed. Despite this, she's willing to do her job and usually prefers to finish things as fast as possible *'Tanuki Man' Tanuki Man is a Robot Master based off the tanuki from Japanese folklore. He was built to be a tour guide for a popular Japanese theme park attraction revolving around Japanese folklore. His weapon, the Stone Defender, summons stones that surround the user's body while protecting their body. Also, the stones that were summoned by the user can be thrown one at a time at foes as well. He can even transform into anyone he desires as long as he keeps his leaf on his head. Personality-wise, he's very joyous to be around, though he's also quite gullible and mischievous as well (but not as mischievous as Lepus Woman). *'Flint Woman' Flint Woman is a female Robot Master based off the designs of Splash Woman and Solar Man, she was originally built to salvage metal and have it made into various parts for machinery. Her weapon, the Flint Spark, fires a spark of flame that bounces along the ground while leaving behind smaller flames in its wake, making it perfect for burning down wooden obstacles and lighting fuses. She's quite restless and talkative as well, though she doesn't get along well with Depth Man...mostly because of his normally grouchy demeanour. When she's not working, she enjoys collecting volcanic rocks in her spare time and takes great pride in said collection. Fighuasss' Robot Masters *'Squid Man' Squid man is a underwater fighter created by Professor Fighuasss. Fighuasss was lost on a sea and stranded on a island with only robot mechanics. Fighuasss slowly became hungry, so invented Squid Man to hunt for fish for him. =GelMan.EXE's Robot Masters= Coaster Man Stage:Theme Park TUN-008 Coaster Man is a robot of speed. His ability to collapse his 4 legs into his roller coaster body and speed off gives him a great advantage. Coaster Man is always seeking thrills and puting down thise who won't. Good Point:Fast Bad Point:Out Of Control Like:Adreneline Rush Dislike:Traffic "Vroooooooomm!" Douse Man Stage: Sewer System TUN-003 Douse Man is a trouble maker. He's been known to shoot Douse Bubbles at Ember Man to put out his flame. No matter how troublesome Douse Man is, he's also a formidible opponent with the ability to cause rain. Good Point:Clean Bad Point:Suck-Up Like:Ocean Dislike:Darkness "Get set for WET!" Sylandro's Robot Masters Laser Man DWN-081 A Robot Master designed to help Scientists study lasers and how they can be used, His weapon of choice, the Rebound Laser can hit multiple targets if used correctly. "Let's see if my calculations were correct." Good Point: Helping Hand Bad Point: Gets too absorbed in Lectures Like: Knowledge Dislike: Stranger Danger Energy Man DWN-082 A Robot Master designed to back-up power in major cities, he has a special code in his programming that alerts him whenever theres a power outage. "Get ready for the megawatt!" Good Point: Good Voltage Bad Point: Shy Like: Disaster Movie Dislike: EMP Disc Man DWN-083 A Robot Master designed to be a disc jockey. "You spin my world 'round." Good Point: Jolly Bad Point: Bad Reflexes Like: Music Dislike: Intermissions Tunnel Woman DWN-084 A Female Robot Master designed to bore tunnels in major mines around the world, She has a back-mounted jetpack that helps her preform a major boost. "Just make it quick, and the workers get their pay." Good Point: Strict Bad Point: Bossy Like: Hard Work Dislike: Slackers GreenyMeia86's Robot Master Ideas 1. Sky Man 2. Beach Man 3. Cheetah Man 4. Military Man 5. Dark Man 6. Scorch Man 7. Cold Man 8. Combo Man 1. Jump Man 2. Inferno Man 3. Thunder Man 4. Pirate Man 5. Pale Man 6. Hedgehog Man 7. King Man 8. Sun Man Wily II Serial Numbers 1.DW2N-001 Insomnia Man 2.DW2N-002 Rainbow Man 3.DW2N-003 Random Man 4.DW2N-004 Rambo Man (Naplam Man's More Epic Brother) 5.DW2N-005 Boogie Man 6.DW2N-006 Blaster Man 7.DW2N-007 Pungent Man 8.DW2N-008 Reflector Man Wily II's Big Generals 1.DW2N-FB004 Moonstar 2.DW2N-FB007 Omega Joe 3.DW2N-FB005 DreadLock 4.DW2N-FB008 FrostBite Poisonshot's Robot Masters *Hex Man: His weapon is the Hex Block. He is weak to the Melt Toss. *Plane Man: His weapon is the Plane Missile. He is weak to the Sidecar Bolt and the Mega Buster. *Bottle Man: His weapon is the Bottle Bomb. He is weak to the Flail Breaker. *Sidecar Man: His weapon is the Sidecar Bolt. He is weak to the Hex Block. *Flail Man: His weapon is the Flail Breaker. He is weak to the Aurora Freeze. *Pebble Man: His weapon is the Pebble Blind. He is weak to the Plane Missile. *Melt Man: His weapon is the Melt Toss. He's weak to the Bottle Bomb. *Aurora Woman: Her weapon is the Aurora Freeze. She is weak to the Pebble Blind. MegaFan8's Headline-less Amazing Robot Masters! ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––—–––––———— •Fan Man- Fan Man is a robot master with a body shaped like a flower.He has a blue body, arms, and legs. He is the thing in the middle of the flowery thing, and the petals are fans. He attacks Mega Man in 3 ways. One is to shoot one of his blades at you. The next is the traditional jump, and lastly, he uses his version of the weapon, the Whirlwind Fan, where he blows Mega Man in to the wall, damaging him. Granted beating him, you get the Whirlwind Fan, which turns Mega Man a blue and turquoise Mega Man which can blow enemies away, repelling them. •Moon Man- Moon Man is a Robot Master shaped like a Crescent Moon. He has a nightcap, light yellow body, arms and legs. He attacks in 3 ways 1. He jumps. 2. He sticks to the top wall and does a funky wall jump between the floor and wall. 3. He uses the Moonlight Barrier, which blocks all attacks. Defeating him will grant you with the Moonlight Barrier. TheChaosEmerald's Robot Master Ideas ---- •Chaos Man - He is a robot master shaped like a chaos emerald, and is able to shoot multiple chaos spears at the same time doing about 5 bars of damage. He is very powerful, and if his energy is charged enough, he can become completely invulnerable. His pattern involved shooting three chaos spears at different heights giving you the option to either slide under or carefully hop to avoid them. After jumping across the room he creates a energy orb that flies fast across the floor and if you get caught in it, you will be stuck in a grab attack. He will absorb your life energy and you must mash the shoot button to break the orb. The weapon you gain from him is Chaos Blast, allowing you to create a small explosion around you instantly destroying all enemies on screen. However, since it is a very powerful weapon, you can only use it three times before running out of energy. •Network Man - A robot master built to scan networks in order to prevent viruses and malware from spreading through video sharing sites, government websites, and others. Because he was sent out many times to fix computers as well, he has some electric cables for arms with USB ports at the end. His stage would be very internet based, with the scenery resembling a web browser with a background that's filled with random text. When you fight him he begins by stretching the cable and flicking you upwards with the USB. It takes out half of your health bar, so be careful. After this, he climbs up the wall and onto the ceiling with his arms and controls the cables within the boss room. A few obstacles fly out, as well as some platforms giving you the chance to shoot him a few more times. Afterwards, he falls back to the ground and repeats. He is an easy boss as long as you do not get caught by the USB-Flick. The weapon you obtain from defeating Network Man is the Cord Slasher. It allows you to create an electricity-charged cable that you can whack enemies with. It electricutes them, stunning them for about two seconds giving you time to shoot the enemy and take them out. This weapon would be the weakness for a water-type robot. •Golf Man - This robot master was built to retrieve golf balls that were hit out-of-bounds during game sessions. Sometimes he also acted as a player alongside another golfer. His stage is in a grassy golf course area and when you enter the boss door to fight him, he appears with a golf-ball-like torso and short legs. He holds out a golf club and during battle he hits a golf ball around the room in hopes of you running into it. It moves quickly, so stay on the move. It does minimal damage when you touch it. Another attack is for him to charge towards you and smack you into a wall with the golf club. If he successfully lands the attack,you will lose a fourth of your health bar. His land attack is for Golf Man to jump in the air repeatedly towards you while spinning the golf club to deflect shots. Slide under him and shoot him from the back to cause damage. Your buster is very effective against him and counts as 3 damage per shot. The weapon received from Golf Man is the Golf Cannon. When you use this weapon, it bounces off walls twice before going offscreen. It is good for hitting out-of-reach enemies. The large, jumping enemy types are weak to this weapon so if you want to take them out quick, fling some golf balls at it. This weapon is the weakness of any fragile robot. MegaPhantaze's Robot Masters Sport Man A robot created to raise the interest to take a sports as a hobby among children. When reprogrammed, he now works as a couch, who trains other robots to be prepared for Mega Man. The special weapon, "Touchdown shot" is a new type missile, which is launched by kicking it. It can break through the glass made object, such as shields, until it meets unbreakable object and explodes. " What's the matter? is your ball missing?" Good: Energetic Bad:Strict Likes: Ball games Dislikes: Goalkeepers Glass Man A robot, who can make glass. Glass Man has the most lasting glass than other glass producers has. Sadly, it's now used to evil purposes. Glass Man has a mirror on his hand, which he uses to reflect sunlight. It can also catch sunlight and release it as a beam. His main weapon "Light screen" creates a barrier of several mirrors, which reflects and collects sunlight like Glass Man's right hand making an impact more dangerous. It's suggested to have something, which breaks the barrier quickly before it comes dangerous. "Don't you know, how valuable glass is?" Good: Curious bad: Financial about glass Likes: Glass tables Dislikes: Football Slime Man This robot is created from real slime and it's created to resemble a ghost. Slime Man uses toxic fire as an engine to make himself work. It helps him to fly in the air and use his poisonous powers. His special weapon is Poison bomb, which power isincredible: It can kill almost anything with it's smell. It only faints humans when using it against them. "Slime time!" Good: Spooky Bad: Sticky attitude Likes: Trash cans Dislikes: Cleaning tools Scythe Man He is created to communicate with bugs. He can now summon new kind of bugs and make them attack. It's said, that Scythe Man has managed to summon even Kongamato, a legendary worm. Scythe Man's special weapon "Razor boomerang" launches several blades, which are extremely sharp as his teeth. These boomerangs can also ricochet from the walls. "That's the bug's life" Good: bug professional Bad: filthy about bugs Likes: Ladybugs Dislikes: Grasshoppers Category:Characters